


The Eros/Thanatos divide

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comment section at Tattle Crime has opinions about the murderhusbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eros/Thanatos divide

Hannibal represents the Dionysian impulses and leads the relationship into the darker realms of the underworld, while not lacking Apollonian clarity and insight.  
The empath meanwhile is seduced by phallic pleasure he can bring.

User: greekfangrrl

 

Pretentious bullshit. They be banging like bunnies.  
User: yaoifan87

 

Quite so. The pleasure he wrings from his supple nymph is clearly dictated by a mutual striving for dominion over death. The Eros/Thantaos divide.  
User: greekfangrrl

 

I’m writing a story where Francis is raping poor Will, and then Hannibal joins in and it’s really hot.  
User: spockloveskirk4eva

 

That sounds most satisfying. Who takes the lead?  
User: greekfangrrl

 

You mean who tops?  
User: Francisbunny

 

Yes.  
User: greekfangrrl

Hannibal tops. I can’t read if Will tops.  
User: spockloveskirk4eva

 

Mutual satisfaction can be wrought in many ways.  
User: greekfangrrl

You like switching?  
User: yaoifan87

 

Yes.  
User: greekfangrrl

 

I want Will to be happy with Matthew.  
User: brownfan

That would not be a good end. Matthew is destined for solitude.  
User: greekfangrrl

He is not. Take that back.  
User: brownfan

 

I can take him on.  
User: spockloveskirk4eva

 

Can’t we all.  
User: yaoifan87

I must dash. I shall see you all.  
User: greekfangrrl

 

Sigh. Pretentious twit. Soo..is Hannibal a top or is he?  
User: yaoifan87

 

That goes without saying.  
User: Notfreddie

I know, right? What about Matthew?  
User: yaoifan87

 

He doesn’t top Will, but maybe Chilton.  
User: brownfan

Ha.  
User: Notfreddie

 

So this is my PWP of Murderhusbands RPF..lots of funny acronyms that.  
Will writhes against Hannibal as he fucks him hard into expensive sheets.  
There’a a dead body in the corner, and they get off on it.  
(Dolarhyde?)  
Hannibal’s dick is uncut cause he’s European, and thick because all the fics I read said that it was. Anybody got any sex tapes?  
Anyway it hits Will in his sweet spot and he moans like a whore, and Hannibal is all I love you sweet boy, only in French.  
Dirty talk sounds better in French.  
Then there’s some shit about symbolism with Greek heroes, and flowers and ravenstag and wendigo and orgasms galore.

User: Dirtydiana

 

Meh. Could do with more rimming.  
User: yaoifan87

Sorry.  
User: Dirtydiana.


End file.
